Recovery
by Kingdom Lover123123
Summary: Rose is in charge for now, and Steve and Hero have to put aside their differences to save minecraftia! Can they do it? or will they die trying? T because I am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N CHAPTER 1 OF RECOVERY! WOOO Third person will be certified as 'Normal POV'**

Ever since her battle with Notch; Rose has had nightmares. Her nightmares are always about the battle that she barely won. One day, she woke up to bickering. She climbed out of her bed, and went downstairs; to see hero about to hit Steve with a fire ball! She went in to stop it and did so just in time! ''Don't make me use my powers you two'' rose warned. They both skittered to their rooms, Hero to his and Steve to the guest room. She sighed and returned to her room, only to toss and turn in her bed, dreaming of how close the battle with Notch had gone down. '_Well, no one to save you now' _He had said, before Steve went in and blocked her, taking the hit himself. Then, when she got back up; Notch had nearly killer her. She barely made it out of the Ather alive, same with Notch.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY!**

* * *

Rose dragged herself out of her bed, and went downstairs to be met with more bickering. Then, her phone chimed. It was a call form Jeb. When the call ended, she looked to the quarling men and said "Jeb needs you two to check something out; I will text you both where" Then, with that, she want into the bathroom. Then, a muffled ''DANG IT'' could be heard. Then, Steve and Hero began to fight, but Rose walked it at that exact moment. Then, they ran out to go to their mission.

**A/N Sorry this is short I couldn't think of a way to show what they are going without spoiling it, so yay R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I couldn't decide where to take this. I finally figured it out.**

**STEVE'S POV**

''HEROBRINE!'' I shouted at the demi-god, angry at his because he took my sward. ''Whaat?'' He asked, pretending not to know why I was angry with him. ''GIVE ME MY SWARD BACK!'' I shouted at him. ''FINNNNEE'' He groaned. Then he dropped it, and he was flying over me. I dodged out of the way, and grabbed my sward. We walked and walked, until finally we came to Vanilla town. It was overrun with Pixelmon!

''EMBOAR, USE FLAME CHARGE!'' Someone shouted, and a level 98 Emboar destroyed a Pikachu. ''Good job, Emboar!'' The same voice said, and patted her Emboar on It's head. I walked toward the Woman, and she looked at me. Shocked I tried to hide behind Herobrine, but he kept moving. ''STEVE!'' The woman said, rushing to hug me. I was dumbfounded. How did she know my name? ''How do you know me?'' I asked timidly. ''You...you don't rember me?'' She asked, lessening her grip on me. ''Ummmmm I don't know you'' I replied. She put me down and said, ''Steve... I'm your mother.'' Then she noticed Herobrine. ''EMBOAR, USE FLAME CHARGE ON HEROBRINE'' Emboar didn't move. ''Emboar?'' My 'mom' asked. ''Emboar'' It said, and dives into It's Pokeball. ''Oh great'' she sighed. She pulled out a sward, and prepaired to hit Herobrine. ''DON'T'' I yelled, and ran in front of Herobrine. ''HE,'' She started, and gave Hero a nasty look ''Destroyed our family. HE is the reason you don't rember me'' She growled. I gave a questioning look at Hero, and he said ''It's true'' Just before me and my mom could charge at him, Rose stopped us. ''It doesn't matter'' She said, as my mom bowed in the Temp. God's presence. ''Rose'' My mom said respectively ''He has destroyed our family, and he deserves it'' She said. ''No, he doesn't. He was in blind rage at the time, he has told me.'' ''He TOLD you!/'' My mom asked, surprised, and unknowing that Hero is Rose's brother. ''Yes, he is my brother'' Rose replied. My mom's look was one of wonder, slight anger, and confusion. ''THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!?'' My mom asked, ignoring the fact that Rose is a temp god. ''I was not here at the time, as I was at earth, when this land is a game''' Rose explained, earing a look of utter surprise. ''R-really?'' My mom asked, dumbfounded by the answer. Rose then vanished, teleporting back to the ather.

**ROSE'S POV**

After getting Hero out of the mess he got himself into, I went back to check on Notch. He was gone. ''WHAT!'' I screamed. A note was on the bed Notch was on when I left. It read,

Rose,

We have taken Notch, se he will never heal... OR RETURN!

It you want him back, you must give up you're tepm powers to us.

YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN IF YOU DON'T

Mods.

P.S We will also hill everyone you send after us.

After reading the note 3 times, I knew what I had to do. I had to go there myself and get Notch back! I left a note, incase Jeb came by,

Reader,

I have left to get Notch back.

He was stolen by some mods, and I need to get him back.

Wish me good luck,

Rose.

P.S, Jeb, if you are reading this, tell **Steve,** I love him. Please, incase I don't make it.

Once I was done typing out the note, I left it taped to the door, along with the other note. ''Goodbye, Steve. I may never see you again'' I whispered, a lone tear falling onto the cloud flooring.

**A/N YAY! Hope you enjoyed. If anyone can guess the mod that stole notch by the time I post chapter 4, I will give a shout out to you! If you are a guest, leave a name, so you know I am giving a shout out to you. GOOD DAY, AND HELLO YELLO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N If you thought that HELLO YELLO was a hint, it was not. I will give you a hint. a thing one of the mod beings says to another thing in the mod, is ''Moron'' Was that to big of a hint?**

**NORMAL POV: ROSE**

Rose walked into mod territory, and shuddered as she saw when had happened to B-Team town. It was destroyed. She saw the trademarks of a mod, and found a note

**Dear Rose,**

**I**** knew you would come here first. Even though you will die, you couldn't help but save you're puny brother.**

**We are waiting for you. Find us. And die along with you're brother, or be powerless, with you're brother.**

**Your choice.**

**Mod**

After Rose read the note, she felt a presence behind her. ''Hello!'' A voice said...

**NORMAL POV: STEVE AND HERO**

Steve and Hero walked to the other side of Vanilla town. They saw a cow. ''Wow... am I hungry..'' Steve muttered. Steve attacked the cow, and then turned into the cow ''Whoa! Wh...why am I cow!?'' He questioned, and yelped when Hero went after him. ''IM STEVE! IM STEVE!'' he yelped, and then changed back to Steve, just as Hero was about to strike. ''Whoa... you weren't lieing..'' Hero muttered. ''When can cows lie... OR TALK!?'' Steve yelled at Hero. Then they went on, unaware of the orb shaped robot following them...

**Rose's POV**

I was walking in a large field, and I stopped to send a message to Jeb. ''Hey Jeb,'' I wrote, ''It have not found him yet... I am so sorry, but I might have to lose my powers... Signed, Rose'' I finished and teleported it to Jeb, where ever he was.

**JEB'S POV**

Just as I got the letter, I teleported to Steve. ''WHOA!'' he exclaimed as I appeared in front of him. ''Who are you?'' He questioned next. ''Hey Jeb! Why are you here?'' Herobrine asked, unaware of the android behind him, prepped to strike. ''Whoa there!'' I exclaimed, frezeing the bot with a simple flick of my wrist. Hero looked behind him and jumped back.

**A/N Well... that was a big hint about what is to come. it might be slow because my M&amp;L BiS got destroyed. I am very sad, as I was close to beating the game a second time! Wish me luck in school, I may have to write in cursive all year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this took so long, i got a major case of writers block, and i finally came up with what to do.**

**3RD PERSON, ROSE**

Rose walked through the forest, amazed at how much damage one mod could do. _Don't try to contact Steve... _A voice said. ''What the-? Who's there!?'' Rose demanded, spinning around and around to try to find who the voice belonged to. _Don't bother looking for me. i am too far for even Notch to see. _''Oh...'' Rose replied, feeling mad that she wouldn't find out who this is, at least yet. ''So, why do you sound like someone i know?'' _Because, _The voice started, _I can change my voice at will, Rose. _The voice concluded, changing to sound like, Hero, then Steve, then Notch. Rose continued, following where the voice told her to go.

**3RD PERSON, STEVE/HERO**

''So..'' Steve said, trying to start a conversation in the silent night. ''Steve,'' The bright eyed Demi-god Sighed, ''Just because it is silent, doesn't mean we don't want to talk. Maybe we are busy trying to save our BROTHER'' Hero said, angry that he had to say it. ''Oh... sorry'' Steve replied, scared that Hero wold try to kill him if he replied with something else. ''It's ok, Steve, it's just that-'' Hero was cut off by a rouge letter that smacked him in the face. He muttered something, read the letter, and handed it to Steve. Steve began reading it under his breath, and fainted when he got to the end.

**A/N Guess what note it is. I won't be updating fast, cuz i have homework, and soon i might be in Oddsey of the Mind, so i will be staying at school till 4 on tuesday and Thursday. But, please, R&amp;R And review support so i will update slightly faster**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry this took so long. homework, writers block, and a new kindle fire. took me forever to finally get this idea.**

**Rose's pov.**

After i recovered from what happened, i kept walking. Soon afterwards, I heard a new voice. _Well, hello there Rose. Nice seeing you again. _I twirled around, looking for the speaker. No-one war around me. I was alone. _I'm in your head, idiot. _''Great'' I muttered. _Heard that _it said, _rember when you were taken over? That was me. Call me Thorn. _I muttered something in a different launage, but it understood and replied _to you too. Well, my day is going great, _We both muttered.

**3RD PERSON, STEVE/HERO**

Steve kicked a stone. ''Careful,'' Hero said, ''You might anger the stone god.'' Steve blew a raspberry, and replied, ''she doesn't exist.'' Then he got hit by a stone. Suddenly, a drunk youtuber ran by, yelling something a 'giant flaming wiener'. ''MARKIPLIER'' a flying girl yelled, and flew after him. ''well'' Steve said. ''Let's never talk about this, EVER'' Hero said. ''About what?'' Steve asked, looking at the direction they ran off in before turning and running to catch up with Hero. ''That was... weird'' Steve's mom muttered.

**A/N Sorry it was short. The thorn idea is from ColdStone, a great fanfictioner. He gave me the idea with his Kerbrose and Steto idea. Yes, she will be able to take over, and I will use that to an advantage at somepoint. I didn't know where to take it, and I've been watching a lot of Markplier, so that's where the drunk youtuber came from. Yes, he really is drunk when he plays minecraft. It's funny.**


End file.
